Park Hyung Sik
Park Hyung-sik (*16. November 1991), auch bekannt als Hyungsik, ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger und Schauspieler. Er ist ein Mitglied der südkoreanischen Boyband ZE:A und deren Subgruppe ZE:A Five. Neben seiner Karriere als Sänger ist er auch für seine Schauspielrollen in The Heirs (2013), High Society (2015), Hwarang- The Beginning (2016) und Strong Woman Do Bong-soon (2017) bekannt. Early life and educationedit Park was born in Yongin, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea as the second of two sons. He was named Hyung-sik (형식, 炯植) by a Buddhist monk, as his mother and grandmother are Buddhists.2 Park attended Shingal Elementary School, Giheung Middle School and Shingal High School. Currently, he is studying Business Administration at Digital Seoul Culture Arts University.needed He has one older brother and his father worked in BMW Korea.3 He started learning Gumdo from the third grade of elementary school for 7 to 8 years and has a certificate as a holder of the 4th stage of Haidong Gumdo.4 Park stated that Gumdo was a hobby, but he preferred singing and other music-related activities.needed In his junior high school year, he joined a band and participated in various competitions.5 In an episode of Healing Camp, Park revealed that he was ostracized and bullied as a trainee for being close to a casting manager.6 He suffered from depression as a result. With the strong support and affectionate treatment he got from fellow ZE:A members, he managed to overcome his depression. Careeredit 2009: Pre-debutedit In February, 2009, Park appeared in Jewelry S's "Date" music video as the male lead. In the same year, Park worked as a uniform brand model7 and also appeared in Mnet's reality program ZE:A's Debut Diary along with fellow ZE:A members.89 2010-2014: ZE:A, Acting debut, ZE:A Fiveedit Main article: ZE:A On January 7, 2010, Park debuted as a member of South Korean boyband ZE:A.10 In addition to ZE:A's regular promotional activities, he participated in variety shows and had bit parts in several dramas. In 2011, Park began his musical career as a cast member alongside Super Junior's Ryeowook in the musical Temptation of Wolves.11 He began his acting career in 2012, starring in SBS's special drama I Remember You.12 The same year, he starred in SBS's Dummy Mommy, where he played a vocalist of an indie band.13 In January 2013, Park starred in KBS2's drama special Sirius, where he played the adolescent version of two twin brothers with starkly contrasting personalities.14 In March 2013, Park, along with his fellow ZE:A members Siwan, Kevin, Minwoo and Dongjun formed the group's first sub-unit called ZE:A Five.15 He then featured in tvN's time-slip drama Nine: Nine Time Travels as the younger version of Lee Jin-wook's character, and received praise for his acting performance from the chief producer of the show.16 Park gained much popularity on screen after he joined the military variety show Real Men in 2013, where he was nicknamed "Baby Soldier" for his innocent yet passionate image.17 He achieved further recognition with two hit dramas - SBS's teen dama The Heirs (2013) and KBS's weekend family drama What's With This Family (2014).1819 2015-present: Solo career and new agencyedit In June 2015, Park played the second leading role in SBS's High Society as a chaebol who falls for a part-timer at the gourmet supermarket he manages.2021 Park drew favorable reviews for his performance in the series, which led to increased popularity for the actor in Japan.2223 In December 2016, he starred in the drama Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth, playing the role of Sammaekjong, a young and distrustful king.24 In February 2017, Park starred in his first leading role in JTBC's Strong Woman Do Bong-soon, playing the CEO of a game company, Ainsoft.2526 The romantic comedy was a critical and commercial success, and achieved one of the highest ratings for the first episode of a JTBC drama.2728 After the drama aired, Park experienced a rise in popularity and was named the new "romantic comedy" king.2930 He also received increased endorsement offers.31 In April 2017, Park officially signed on with United Artists Agency (UAA), which represents artistes such as Song Hye-kyo and Yoo Ah-in.32 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:Geburtstag im November Kategorie:27